The Hunters, The Hunted, Haunted
by Arzetta
Summary: A strange mute house guest, a mysterious necklace, a girl who is 400yrs old and a medallion with the ability to control time. What are the boys going to do? CHAPTER 9 IS FINALLY UP! Rated PG-13 for language&violence. Please R&R!
1. The Hunters

The Hunters, The Hunted and the Haunted.  
  
A Weiss Kruez story by Arzetta  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss boys. Never will(such is life*sigh*). This started as a fan fiction piece for a friend and now I'm sharing it with all of you. It's my first try so please be gentle.)  
  
  
  
It was a dark night. In fact it was the darkest night that Aya Kun had ever seen. He frowned "Damn!" he thought, "I hate getting rained on!" Raining it was, in fact a torrential down pour, the lightening flashed as if some one with a ten-story camera was taking pictures of the city. Aya stood listening to the thunder as it rumbled through the air. It shook the very foundations of the building they were standing in front of. Aya knew that Ken was standing next to him, because he could hear him breathing, damn if he could see him.  
  
"Aya, do you think Omi's gotten to the mainframe system yet? I thought we were on a mission not a car wash!" Ken stated as he tried but failed to wring some of the rain from his jacket. Making a face he finally gave up.  
  
The only response to this was Aya shrugging.  
  
Suddenly a green light came on in front of them and a door opened. Aya and Ken rushed in. There in the door way stood a very dry Omi with a grin like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
Ken glared at Omi. "It's about bloody time!" he said and sighed no one could stay angry for long with Omi not even Aya.  
  
Omi still grinning said, "Look I could of left you outside ten seconds longer."  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile back at base  
  
"Lei Lee will you spin or solve the puzzle"  
  
Snoring...  
  
"I don't now Jack."  
  
"Spin."...Snort, tussle, tussle...BONK!  
  
Yohji sat up and rubbed his eyes. How did he get down here? He could remember sitting down on the couch to watch his favorite movie and then he had watched some television. How did it end up on Spin To Win? He hated that show. What's worse he couldn't find the remote to change the channel and he didn't want to get up. Looking over his shoulder at the couch, Yohji began tapping his hand around on it and under it in search of the infamous remote. A little slower than usual Yohji be came aware that someone had been knocking on the door... no more likely pounding. Reluctantly he got up from his spot on the floor and went to the door. Peering out he glanced around in every direction until his gaze came to rest on some thing lying on the porch. It appeared to be a body, a human body at that. At first Yohji wasn't sure if it was male or female.  
  
Slowly Yohji approached it. "Please be a girl." he thought and crossed the fingers of his left hand for luck. He was so tired of living with guys. Reaching out he gently rolled the body over. "Yes! It's a girl!" he thought a little over excitedly. The girl was dressed in next to nothing... or what appeared to have been a very expensive piece of lingerie, but was now ripped in to many places to make modesty possible. She also appeared to have been severely beaten.  
  
It was widely whispered that Yohji was never embarrassed nor did he ever blush. Being the unofficial King of Players (with more than one girlfriend at a time) nothing got to him. But this time Yohji blushed, six shades of red just looking at her. Diverting his gaze he decided to check for signs of life. She was alive but just barely, which for Yohji was call for another moment of happiness. Picking the woman up he took her inside and laid her on the couch closest to the central furnace. And then he went in search of a blanket.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
(Back at the Tusco building)  
  
Once inside the boys had gone their separate ways to find the information that they all were to gather.  
  
Omi had head straight for the main offices. He was there to break codes and collect a certain person's schedule.  
  
Aya went all the way to the top floor in search of some one. No one really knew whom. Because this time they had each, with the exception of Yohji, only been given a piece of the mission. They had to piece it together. After that they would regroup to find out what they must do next.  
  
Ken on the other hand had been sent on the hardest piece of the puzzle. Climbing up into an air duct (grumbling all the way) Ken crawled his way to a vent above a certain office. He began to get all of his equipment hooked up; when suddenly he looked up from his work. He could have sworn he heard some one else in these vents too. Shaking his head he shrugged it off as the sound of the rain in the drainpipes that ran nearby. Using a small drill with a backwards type catch (some thing the genius Omi came up with) he began to take the screws out of the vent cover. Removing this he slowly stuck his head out into the room, to have a look around. Not there was much to see without the lights on. The only time he saw any thing was when the lightening flashed and lit the room.  
  
Pulling himself back up, he began to attach several cables that would give him the ability to lower himself into the spacious office, just above the desk. Just then the lightening flashed again revealing the desk and it's contents that lay scattered about on top. There was a stack of discs next to the computer. Ken began to shuffle through them not sure what exactly he was searching for. Then he found it, blue disk with no writing on it. He wasn't sure really how he knew that this was what he needed, he just knew. Booting up the computer on the desk he slid the disk in, and slid his blank CD disk into the e:/ drive in order to copy the information. As it copied, Ken stared at the screen, his eyes growing wide at the things he saw. He only caught three things, a large gold medallion, a girl with silver streaked hair and some thing about the space and time continuum being disrupted. Suddenly the disk was done and the drives opened and spit the disks out. Turning the computer off, Ken laid the disk back where he found it, grabbed the CD, and began to haul himself back into the air duct.  
  
Suddenly some thing shot out at Ken and flew over him taking the CD with it.  
  
"What the..?" Ken exclaimed as he watched the figure land on the opposite side of the room. Whatever it was, they was starting to make their way toward the nearest window. Ken lowered himself down and loosed himself from the harness, just as the figure in black turned to look at him. He ran after it.  
  
The figure in black watched Ken as he ran towards them, with the disk still in one hand, it whipped out a long mean looking Katana with runes carved up the side the glowed blue in the dark room. Then the disk disappeared into a pocket and the figure ran at Ken.  
  
Ken, in the meantime had brought the claws out of his leather gloves. He wasn't really sure what the information on the disk had to do with whatever it was they were all looking for, but he knew he couldn't let whatever or who ever it was get away with that disk in it's hands.  
  
The two clashed in the middle of the room and began the intricate dance of death. Parry, thrust, dodge, claw, scratch, clash, and on they went around the room, each intent on hurting or killing the other, surprisingly they left no trace of ever being there.  
  
Suddenly Ken found himself on his back after being side swiped by the figure in black. He looked up at the figure in black as they stood over him with their katana blade pressed against his throat.  
  
"Why and what are you doing here?" the figure in black asked.  
  
The voice, Ken could tell, was feminine. "I could ask the same of you!" he spat in reply.  
  
"I'm not the one with the sword at my throat, and why I'm here is none of your concern." the woman replied and pressed the sword a little harder against Ken's neck.  
  
"My business isn't any of yours either. What's it to you?" Ken said.  
  
"Everything. Your life and the lives of millions may depend on it! Are you willing to play that game?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here for information on a certain some one." Ken said a little reluctantly. Risking his own life was one thing, but gambling the lives of others? That was some thing far different.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was sent here!"  
  
"Not good enough. Now you're going to tell me everything, why you are here and what you know. And you're going to tell me the truth. Or I'll be forced to kill you, because my order cannot allow you to live. Not to mention the fact you may already know to much." She said and pushed a little more on the blade. A little trickle of blood made it's way down Ken's neck as he stared up at the woman in defiance.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Authors Note: There it is edited this time. I didn't change any thing though. 


	2. The Hunted

(Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these guys. To all who reviewed my last piece, thanks! I hope this one is just as good. Enjoy and let me know what you think.)~Arzetta  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken glared up at the woman. Then it occurred to him that if he played along he could get out of this without wearing a new smile. "Okay," he said and raised his hands palms up. "I'm from another organization." He proceeded to tell her a little about Weiss but never coming quite to the point. Then he saw what he'd been looking for, an opening. He brought his leg up around her leg and pulled, toppling her over. Then he jumped to his feet, before he could do anything she was on him. Once more the relentless dance began. He came in close, "Who are you?"  
  
Their weapons clashed as she spat out a reply. "I am Dragon Ice, of the order of Wudan Dragons. I am the guardian of the girl with the silver streaked hair. I am here to keep you from harming her and stealing the medallion of Myrdinn."  
  
"The girl on the disk?" Ken asked as they bounced off each other's weapons. "Who-dinn's medallion? Lady, I don't know what the hell you are talking about." Ken swung around and brought himself in close. Cutting a long gash in the Dragon's tunic revealing the disk. As it fell Ken tried to catch it but Dragon Ice was quicker and swatted it across the room with the flat of her sword. But in that spilt second Ken changed directions and grabbed her and threw her down to the floor. The fall knocked her sword from her hand and the breath from her body. Grabbing the collar of her tunic Ken stood over her, with his other arm poised to strike. "Lady, I'm tired of this! Why in the name of seven hells do you want to kill me? Answer me or I'll be the one doing the killing!"  
  
"So, then it would seem we are at a stand still. 'Cause if you swing that arm we'll both be dead." Dragon Ice replied and looked towards Ken's stomach.  
  
Ken followed her eyes towards his stomach and took a good look at the mean looking knife that was perched there. "So it would seem." He whispered.  
  
"Always expect the unexpected stroke." said Dragon Ice but she didn't move the knife.  
  
"Okay. Truce?" Ken asked, though he himself hadn't lowered his arm.  
  
"Truce. On one condition, we tell each other the absolute truth. Agreed?" Dragon Ice asked.  
  
Ken considered this for a time. The whole situation was becoming very tire some. "All right, agreed." With that Ken lowered his arm and stepped back.  
  
Dragon Ice put her knife away and stood up. "Okay. I've told you who I am. Now who are you?"  
  
"I'm Claws Blood. I'm a professional assassin from a group called Weiss." Ken said using one of his code names.  
  
Dragon Ice nodded. "All right, now why are you here, really?"  
  
"I'm here for information on Katsuhiko Tusco. His coming, goings, imports and exports, everything even down to his shoe size. My group believes that he is importing drugs and weapons, and exporting young ladies. What's your excuse?" Ken said calmly.  
  
"Me? I'm here to find a way to get Kasumi out of here. You see, she is a guardian just like me. She guards a medallion, the medallion of Myrdinn. Kasumi is the keeper it and it's secrets. She is a four hundred year old powerful sorceress and if she and the medallion fall into the wrong hands it could herald in the end of the world as we know it." Dragon Ice said and began to look around the room for her sword.  
  
None of it quite sank in for Ken. But he did understand "end of the world". "So what exactly do you propose we do about this?"  
  
Dragon Ice looked up at Ken. "We? I don't propose "we" do any thing. But. I'll tell you what I am going to do." Finding her sword and the disk she came back to stand in front of Ken. "I'm going to give you this disk and let you live. But, remember I am watching you. If you cross me or my order, rest assured no power on earth will save you from me." With that said she shoved the disk at Ken and raced towards the window.  
  
Ken raced after her. "This woman is insane! She can't jump out that window, she'll kill herself! We're sixty stories up!" He thought as he tried to grab her, but she was faster.  
  
Dragon Ice made it to the window, opened it and jumped out. She seem to stick to the side of the building, sort of surfing down the first twenty stories. Then she jumped away from the building and flew off into the storm.  
  
Ken watched all this with his mouth agape. Not knowing if what he saw was real.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Aya, wait!" Omi yelled from where he stood in the doorway the lead to the  
  
Mainframe.  His blues eyes danced merrily as he watched, Aya turn back to look at him.  
  
"Here take these." Omi said as he handed Aya two things. One was a lock pick  
  
(Omi never left home without one) and the other was a headset communicator.  
  
  "Why are you giving me these?" Aya asked and glared at Omi.  
  
Omi knew that Aya wasn't mad at him just because he was glaring, Aya always  
  
looked like that.  
  
  "Because, Aya Kun. There are doors that will need picking and a security  
  
system that I will need to walk you through when you reach the eighty-sixth  
  
floor. If you need to talk to me press the red button here, on the right side."  
  
Aya looked at the items in Omi's hand and reluctantly took them.  Then he  
  
started for the stair well door.   As he stepped into the darkened stair well he  
  
noticed some thing. It was dark, so dark that he could barely discern the stairs  
  
that led up to a top floor apartment.  Or so he had been told it was an  
  
apartment, nobody knew for certain what was up there.  He stepped forward and  
  
proceeded up the stairs. There wasn't any sound; he could hear nothing but the  
  
sound of himself breathing and sound of his own footsteps.  It was cold in the  
  
stairwell, almost too cold.  
  
  Up and up he went, the stairs seeming never to end.   The he reached it, the  
  
last door.  Pulling at the handle he found it locked, glaring at it he reached  
  
into his pocket. It seemed that Omi was right after all, though Aya wasn't about  
  
to admit it.  He slid the pick in and turned it a bit until he heard it click.  
  
Opening the door he peered out into the darkened hallway.  "Omi," Aya said as he  
  
tapped on the head set button.  "I'm on the top floor. Is there any thing I need  
  
to know now?"  
  
"Aya, I'm looking at the schematics for the top floor now. I'm not seeing  
  
anything that suggests high-rise apartment.  There is a set of French glass  
  
double doors in front of you, walk towards them but. Don't touch them, the alarm  
  
system runs throughout the glass and is heat sensitive." Omi replied.  
  
Aya looked in front of him.  He could see the doors; he walked up to the door  
  
but was careful not to touch anything. He had never been too good with computers  
  
or technology period. That was always Omi's field of specialty.   Aya preferred  
  
a straight approach to get things done quickly, dealing with this now only made  
  
him cranky.  "Alright, I'm in front of the doors."  
  
"Okay, to your left is a keypad. Punch in 5-0-9-3-5-8. In that order." Omi  
  
said. Suddenly he thought he heard some thing and the mainframe room seemed to  
  
be getting really cold. He shrugged it off, rubbed his hands together and  
  
continued to look at the floor plans and the security computers.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow Aya glared at the numbers and began punching in the numbers.  
  
As he stood there he thought he heard some one say his name "Aya, Aya?" He  
  
looked around but saw no one. "Omi, did you say my name?" Aya asked.  
  
  "No. Have you got those numbers punched in?" Omi asked as he blew on his  
  
hands. Why was it so cold down here?  
  
"Yes. The light on the pad is green." Replied Aya as he glanced around him.  
  
Some how being here was making him nervous, and he never got nervous, let alone  
  
scared.  
  
"It should be safe to open the doors now. While you're in the room, don't  
  
touch anything. The whole place is bugged! I'll let you know when it's all  
  
clear." Omi said as he continued to bang away at the mainframe codes. He shook  
  
his head, whatever or whomever, they were trying to keep safe or hidden they  
  
certainly weren't taking any precautions. It was getting colder and it made his  
  
teeth chatter.  
  
Aya stepped into the room, there was very little light in this room. What little  
  
there was came from display lights that glowed or hung on the different displays.  
  
He stared walking forward always looking around; there were vases, paintings,  
  
and statues all around. This wasn't an apartment; this was some one's private  
  
collection. Why was he here? There wasn't any one in here. Aya growled deep in his  
  
throat, he had been cranky about the door lock and this only served to make him  
  
crankier. He whipped around and started back for the door.  That was when he heard it  
  
again.  His name being called "Aya. Aya?"  He turned back around to look the  
  
room over. There wasn't any one. Aya touched the headset "Omi? Did you need me?"  
  
   No answer. But, Omi had left his head set on. Aya could hear Omi's voice. He  
  
was speaking to some one, but who? Then the line went dead.  
  
  "Omi?" Aya asked  
  
There was no answer.  
  
  "Omi?" Aya asked once more. Still there was silence, Aya was beginning to get  
  
slightly worried. He began to wonder if Omi was okay, and who was with him? It  
  
couldn't have been Ken, he was still up in the air ducts. He looked around the  
  
room once more, he knew he should go and check on Omi. But, some thing was  
  
drawing him to the back of the room. He could still hear his name being called.  
  
He debated on with himself for a moment and then decided to find out what  
  
exactly was in this room that could possibly hold a sway over him.  
  
  Making his way to the back of the room he was amazed by what he saw. Standing  
  
upright, and surrounded by lights was what appeared to be a glass coffin. But,  
  
that wasn't what caught his attention. Inside the coffin was a young woman, with  
  
lightly tanned skin, long silver and black streaked hair and she was dressed in a deep blue kimono  
  
with stars and moons printed on it. Her hands were crossed over her chest, her  
  
fingers were long, straight and graceful looking with long clean nails. There  
  
was a ring on nearly every finger, and in her left was a long silver staff with  
  
symbols carved on it.  
  
  Aya looked up at the top of the coffin, there were runes carved on the glass. They glowed blue as he traced them with his finger. 


	3. The Haunted

Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys.  
  
Please R&R though, and let me know if it is as good as the last chapters.  
  
  
  
The mainframe was so big. Omi's breath caught in his throat as he stared at it. It was like dying and getting to go to hacker's heaven! He wanted to look at and get into everything. Then a voice drew his mind back to the present.  
  
"Omi, I'm on the top floor. Is there any thing I need to know now?" The voice belonged to Aya. Omi remembered he had gone to the top floor of the building.  
  
Quickly Omi jumped into one of the chairs that sat in front of a computer and began banging away furiously to reach the specific information he needed. Finding it he touched his headset button. "Aya, I'm looking at the schematics for the top floor now. I'm not seeing anything that suggests high-rise apartment. There is a set of French glass double doors in front of you, walk towards them. But don't touch them, the alarm system runs throughout the glass and is heat sensitive." Omi said.  
  
"Alright I'm in front of the doors." Aya replied.  
  
"Okay to your left is a keypad. Punch in 5-0-9-3-5-8. In that order." Omi said. He thought he heard some thing and the mainframe seemed to be getting really cold. Omi shrugged the noise off, thinking it was just the system settling. Rubbing his hands together, he kept looking at the floor plans.  
  
"Omi, did you say my name?" Aya asked.  
  
"No. Have you got those numbers punched in?" Omi asked as he blew on his hands. Why was it so cold down here? He thought he saw some thing reflected in his computer screen. Whirling around, he found only empty air.  
  
"Yes. The light is on the pad is green." Aya said and he didn't sound too happy.  
  
"It should be safe to open the doors now. While you're in the room, don't touch any thing. The whole place is bugged! I'll let you know when it's all clear." Omi said as he continued to bang away at the mainframe codes. He shook his head, whatever or whomever they were trying to keep safe or hidden they certainly weren't taking any precautions. It was getting colder and it made his teeth chatter, like someone with cold, icy breath was breathing down his neck. Omi shivered and turned around again. Where was that breeze coming from? As he looked around the room he saw some one standing in a nearby doorway.  
  
It was a girl. She was about as tall as him with pale skin so pale she looked translucent. She gazed back at him with a pair of emerald green eyes. Her hair was the color of polished amber and it floated about her as if she was standing under water. Her gown was torn and the loose strips floated about her also and changed color as they did from white to purple to green and blue then back again.  
  
Omi stared at the girl his mouth agape. Suddenly it was so dry, he opened and closed it several times before finding his voice. "Hello?" he said. Even in his ears it sounded lame.  
  
The girl smiled in reply and waved to him as if to say "Follow me." With that she turned around, smiling she gave one last look over her shoulder then she began to walk away.  
  
Omi stood. "Hello?" he said once more. It occurred to him that this might be a trap, but his curiosity got the better of him. He found himself wanting to follow the spectral girl. She was so lovely. He set his head set down and began to walk towards where the girl had been. Omi heard some one calling his name, it sounded like Aya. But he sounded far away and garbled like he was under water. Omi gave the headset one last look, then began to follow the girl down the hallways. It wasn't easy because she always seem to be a step ahead. Omi finally caught up with her at the end of a dead end hallway.  
  
"Who are you?" Omi asked.  
  
The girl smiled at him. Then she spoke in a voice so soft and melodious that it sounded like song more than just a simple answer. "My name is Hitomi. I've been watching you Omi. "  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute how do you know my name?" Omi asked feeling slightly edgy.  
  
"I know many things. I have been waiting for the last five hundred years for someone like you." Hitomi said and continued to smile.  
  
"Five hundred years? Why me?" Omi asked. He was suddenly full of many questions and he was feeling a little light headed.  
  
"Omi, the world and your friends need a guide. You are that guide, Omi. You are the deciding factor. I have some thing for you." She said and began to reach around to the back or her neck.  
  
"Guide? Guide for what? Miss, I can't even tell some one how to get to the lunchroom in my high school." Omi replied his head was starting to spin.  
  
But, Hitomi said no more. She came to stand in front of Omi. Pulling a necklace from around her neck she hung it on Omi.  
  
Omi looked at the necklace. There was a crystal hanging on it, it was as long, and as straight as Yohji's index finger and deep purple. It hung on a long thin gold chain that came down and swirled around the crystal. Looking back up, Omi found himself face to face with Hitomi.  
  
She looked at him, "Ask some one close to you about this crystal. They'll have all the answers." With that said she kissed Omi on the cheek and disappeared.  
  
The room started to whirl and spin. Omi felt dizzy and sick all at once. Then he saw no more.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Author's notes: Well that solves one predicament. But, I'll be you're wondering about what will happen to Aya. You don't have long to wait. I promise. 


	4. Blue Flames

Disclaimer: Ownership is not mine*L* Here it is as I promised. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Aya looked up at the top of the coffin, there were runes carved on the glass. They glowed blue as he traced them with his finger. As he traced them he found that they were changing. What started out as an unreadable language became clear to him. It spoke of the girl inside the coffin. Her name was Kasumi, she was a mage and she was over four hundred years old. It told many more things, but Aya wasn't sure he understood it all. Then his eyes were drawn to some more writing that was on the center of the coffin. Aya could have sworn that it hadn't been there before.  
  
He read it aloud.  
  
Here lies Kasumi. Not in death, but in sleep.  
  
Waiting for some one to come and speak the words:  
  
Awake! Oh dreamer of time.  
  
For the world has need of you.  
  
Come from your rest and bring peace upon our land.  
  
Awake, Kasumi, Awake!  
  
Suddenly some thing started to happen. The edges of the coffin started glowing a fierce blue then burst into flames. Aya could feel the heat radiating off of it. The locks, one by one started to snap off or melt away in the intense fire. Then as suddenly as it began it was over. Aya looked up at the girl, fearing that he set off a chain reaction that had burnt her alive. But, to his relief she was still there and unharmed. Her eyes flew open, they were gold in color with flecks of green and blue, and she gazed at him. It made the normally calm assassin jump.  
  
Kasumi looked at the man that stood in front of her. He was tall, with pale skin. His hair was red and hung around his face and shoulders and he was dressed all in black. Then she looked up into his eyes, those amethyst eyes. She knew him. With a wave of her right hand the door of her sleep chamber opened. Stepping out she came to stand in front of the man. "Aya Kun, I presume?" She crossed the fingers of her right hand for luck.  
  
Aya knew that voice. It had been the voice that had been calling him all this time. "You presume right. Why were you calling to me? How do you know my name?"  
  
"That is a long story. One I am most willing to tell somewhere other than here. But I needed your help. I'm not the only one who will though" Kasumi replied and began to look around.  
  
Aya wasn't satisfied with her answer but he figured she had good reason. He watched her as she made her way around the room. "Do you know what year this is?" He asked her this because he really didn't want to be dealing with some dumb broad. This situation wasn't exactly in his favor, which made him cranky.  
  
"Yes. It is the year of the horse, two thousand and two. Why?" Kasumi turned back to look at Aya.  
  
"I am just curious as to how you know what year it is if you have been asleep." Aya said. "Well, at least she isn't stupid." he thought.  
  
"I've been asleep yes. But, I know everything that has happened in the last four hundred years. Even down to who won the last Olympics. It's hard to explain, I know, but I do know everything about it. I hate to call this conversation to a halt but I haven't eaten in the last two hundred years and I am starving." She turned to look at him.  
  
Aya looked at her. How could she think about food? Rolling his eyes and shrugging he started towards the door. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Kasumi was following he went out and to the stair well. When they went inside Aya turned to look at Kasumi to tell her to be careful because it was dark. But when he looked up he saw that the top of her staff had a blue flame on it. It shed enough light for both of them to see. "You said you haven't eaten in the last two hundred years. So, you have been woken up before?" Aya asked as he went down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, but only once. It was by some villagers in a small rural area of Japan. The local hero, Hwang woke me up. I helped them stop an evil lord and his army from pillaging their village. Hwang's mom made great rice and fish soup. After it was all over every one wanted Hwang and I to get married. But, I couldn't. I have a guardian ship and my term wasn't over then." Kasumi replied.  
  
Aya nodded. He realized that this was the most he had said to any one in years. The first place Aya went was the mainframe. He had to check on Omi.  
  
He found Omi with Ken kneeling beside the small boy's frame. Ken looked up at Aya. "I found him like this and I haven't been able to get him to wake up."  
  
Kasumi looked past Aya at Ken and the small boy on the floor. The small boy had an odd necklace. Kasumi made a mental note to check this out.  
  
Aya looked down at Omi. "Pick him up and let's go."  
  
Ken looked back at Kasumi "Aya, who's the lady?" He jerked his thumb at her as he bent to pick Omi up.  
  
Aya looked back at Kasumi "Kasumi, this is Ken Hidaka. My, "Aya searched for a word that would adequately describe him but not give away to much.  
  
Then Ken piped up "I'm his associate." He adjusted Omi on his back so he could reach out his hand.  
  
Aya nodded and then said "Ken, this is Kasumi."  
  
Ken and Kasumi shook hands and then the troupe began their trek to the door. Once out the door they had to deal with rain. 


	5. Houseguest

*I'm sure you've all been wondering. What about Yohji and that girl? Well I finally sat down and wrote it. So here it is, everyone's favorite chauvinist has to think of someone beside himself. Enjoy! *  
  
(Back at base)  
  
  
  
Coming back with a blanket, Yohji covered the girl up. Looking down at her he sighed. "How did you manage to get yourself in such a predicament? Huh, lady?" he whispered. He went back to the kitchen and began to look for something to put hot water in. Finding a large mixing bowl he began the process of filling it and ripping up a bed sheet for makeshift bandages, when he heard a scream coming from the living room.  
  
Yohji ran back in to find the girl standing on the couch, with the blanket clutched around her and screaming at the top of her lungs. Yohji came to stand in front of her. "Hey lady! Calm down, no one is going to hurt you." He said in a calming voice. He could be very convincing.  
  
She quieted and looked down at him. But didn't say a word.  
  
"Why don't you come down and we'll get you cleaned up, huh? Then we can make some nice hot soup." Yohji said and held out his hand to help her.  
  
The girl continued to look at him but she did take his hand and allow him to help her.  
  
"That's it. Now, easy." Yohji said as he helped her off the couch. He smiled to reassure her.  
  
She smiled slightly, and came to stand next to him. The girl kept a hold of Yohji's hand.  
  
Yohji looked at her. She was a pretty girl, or would be once the bruises healed. She had short cut dark brown hair, eyes to match with light skin. The top of her head came just up to Yohji's mouth. He led her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair. He began talking to her to keep her calm. "So what's your name, sweetie?" he said as he shuffled through a cupboard for a soothing herb mix to put into the hot water. Since the forming of Weiss, Yohji had been named doctor. So even though he was just mediocre at it everyone still came to him with their cuts and gashes.  
  
The girl didn't say anything. She looked around the kitchen and watched Yohji as he made his way around it. Picking up a couple of the bandages off the table she began to form letters.  
  
Yohji, finding his mix, came to stand in from of her. He was just about to put a couple of scoops into the bowl when he saw what the girl had done with the bandages. "Iria, that's your name huh?" he asked looking back at the girl.  
  
Iria smiled shyly and nodded, she found that she liked this blonde man he was gentle.  
  
"That is a lovely name. My name is Yohji Kudou, at your service miss." Yohji said bowing at the waist, then he put the mix in the water. He stirred it and put some of the bandages into it to soak. Then he reached for a washcloth and dipped it in the water. Sitting down in a chair, he reached over to wash the dirt from her face.  
  
Iria began to shy away.  
  
"Shush now, it's okay." He said gently, " I just wanted to help." Slowly he began to wipe a scratch on her face. "See, that's not so bad."  
  
Iria looked at him, the slight shy smile reappearing. She let him wash her face and apply a salve to her cuts. After he was done he began with her hands and arms, washing, applying salve and wrapping the worst of the wounds.  
  
As he worked he wondered why any one would want to hurt such a sweet kid. He kept talking to her about his life, job and friends. "So, you see my friends aren't such bad guys. They're just hard to live with. With the exception of Omi, that kid is a real charmer, you'd like him." He got up and started to kneel by her feet to bandage up her right leg. It had a nasty cut on it. Just then he heard the front door open. He stood and looked at Iria, "Wait here, sweetie. I'll be right back." With that he patted her on the head and went out to the living room.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Aya pushed the door open and held it for Kasumi.  
  
Ken followed and had to turn on his side to get him and Omi through the door. He walked to the living room and stopped. Turing back around he looked at Aya "I'm going to take Omi to his apartment and try to get him to wake up or put him to bed. Alright?"  
  
Aya nodded and then looked at Kasumi. He began to wonder what he was going to do with her, when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Whoa! Aya! Since when do you bring girls home?" Yohji said and laughed.  
  
Aya whirled around to face the other man. "I don't. But, this is a long story. Do we still have some of those Szechwan noodles left over?"  
  
Yohji looked at the red head "Yeah, but would you mind introducing your guest."  
  
"Oh, right." Aya said and looked over at Kasumi. "This is Kasumi. Kasumi, this is Yohji Kudou."  
  
"Another associate? It's a pleasure to meet you." Kasumi said holding out her hand and looking from Aya to Yohji.  
  
"Yes," Yohji replied coming up to stand in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure, I assure you miss, is all mine."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Aya growled. "Kasumi are you hungry?"  
  
Taking her hand from Yohji she said "Famished! Where's there's food, lead on."  
  
Aya turned and began to make his way towards the kitchen, just as Yohji jumped in front of him.  
  
"You've had a long evening. Why don't you sit down and let me you get you both some thing?" Yohji said. He wasn't too sure he wanted Aya to see Iria. Not after he had brought home a lady.  
  
"Yohji, I'm sure I can handle it." Aya said and started to make his way around Yohji.  
  
Moving to stand in the way, Yohji said "No, it's alright I don't mind really."  
  
Moving to the other side and growing very irritated, Aya said, "Yohji, I've cooked after a mission before and I can do it now. What is in there that you don't want me to see?"  
  
Yohji didn't say anything, just moved to stand in front of the red head.  
  
Finally having enough Aya shoved Yohji out of the way and stomped to the kitchen. Bursting through the door, he found a girl sitting in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked up at him, her eyes growing big.  
  
Yohji followed. Pushing past Aya, he came to stand over Iria protectively.  
  
Aya was not in a good mood now. "Who the hell is this?" He asked waving a hand at Akira. Kasumi came in behind him and was looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Aya, calm down! This is Iria. She is also a long story." Yohji said. He had an angry glint in his eye.  
  
Kasumi taking stock of the situation immediately said "Why don't you boys, take this out to the living room? I'll take care of things here." Turning to Iria, "Hi, I'm Kasumi."  
  
Aya and Yohji looked at each other. Then they went out to the living room.  
  
Kasumi could hear them shouting at one another, over her and Iria. Shrugging, she went over to the fridge and began going through its contents. Finding the Szechwan noodles she set it on the table and went looking for a set of chopsticks. All the while Iria watched her. Kasumi looked at Iria, "Would you like some?"  
  
Iria looked at her, then at the noodles, then back at Kasumi. Licking her lips, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll just find us some plates and an extra set of chopsticks for you." Kasumi said and smiled back. Just then Aya and Yohji burst through the kitchen door.  
  
"You, don't understand, Aya! I couldn't leave her there. She might have died." Yohji yelled.  
  
"Like hell you couldn't! All you would have had to do is call an ambulance and they would have taken care of it. Yohji, you can't just bring any one home. But, like that has ever stopped you before! We really didn't need another houseguest." Aya snapped back and began to come towards Yohji.  
  
"Aya stop being such an asshole. I wanted to help her." Yohji replied and went the other way around the table to avoid the angry red head's grasp.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you did! You, with your ulterior motives, the same one that drives you to be nice to any pretty girl." Aya waved a hand at Iria to emphasis his point. Then began to follow Yohji around the table. He wanted to just beat the crap out of that man.  
  
"Well, look who's talking. You bring home your first girl, excluding your sister last summer, in ages and you hardly know her. You whose idea of saying yes to a pick up line is a grunt!" Yohji said and began to go the other way around the table.  
  
"Well, at least I don't sleep with anything in a skirt!" Aya snapped. He went in the other direction.  
  
Kasumi, who had been ignored throughout the argument, had hopped up to sit on the counter and watch the two men fight. Some how this had to end.  
  
"At least I have a sex life. Mr. I'm too cool for a date." Yohji snapped back and waved his hand at Aya. All the while bouncing out of his reach.  
  
"Alright. I really didn't need to hear that!" Kasumi yelled. She hopped off the counter and came to stand between the two men. "Guys, it's been a long night for everyone. Could we please take this up in the morning?" Turing to look right at Yohji, she said, "Why don't you take Iria and get her some thing to wear besides a blanket and some place to sleep? Okay?" Then she turned to Aya. "Why don't you go on to bed too, I'm sure Yohji can help me find some where to crash. Okay?"  
  
Aya looked at her and nodded. Then he looked at Yohji, he glared, and growled some then turned and left the kitchen. Running a hand through his hair, he headed up to his apartment.  
  
Kasumi watched him go. She heard a door slam from somewhere upstairs. She walked out of the kitchen, sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
  
Yohji watched Aya and Kasumi leave. Turning to Iria he said, "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you something more to wear and a nice bed. Okay."  
  
Iria looked back at him. The argument had startled her. But, she nodded and put one trembling hand into his.  
  
As they walked out of the kitchen, Yohji noticed Kasumi. It looked as if she had been crying. He walked over to her. "Is there any thing I can do?" He asked laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kasumi wiped her face, "That's very kind of you." She said. "Maybe a blanket, a pillow and some Kleenex?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I can arrange that. Let me put Iria to bed, and I'll be right back to help you." He said kindly. He wasn't sure why he was being so nice. It was very unlike him. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that there were two lovely ladies in the house? He shrugged and made his way upstairs with Iria at his side. They came to his apartment. Opening the door, he led Iria inside. He sat her down on the couch and went to his room. After shuffling through a few drawers he found a big over sized t-shirt. He went over to his bed and took one of the blankets and a pillow off and went back into the living area. "Here you go sweetie." He handed the shirt to Iria. "You can change in the bathroom and I'll prepare your bed." He pointed over across the room to the bathroom.  
  
Iria took the shirt, stood and went into the bathroom. Coming back out, she whirled around to show it to Yohji. She smiled at him when she stopped.  
  
Yohji clapped and smiled back. He pointed to the couch, where he had laid out the blanket and pillow. "Here's your bed. Is that okay?"  
  
Iria looked at him then at the couch. She nodded her approval, then came over and lay on it.  
  
Yohji covered her up then kissed her on the top of the head. "Sleep good sweetie and tomorrow will go and get you some clothes." It was like having a little sister some how. He looked at her but she was already asleep. Smiling, he went back down stairs to help Kasumi.  
  
He found her asleep, leaning on an arm of the couch. Yohji came over and covered her with a blanket. "Whatever stories there are to be told, will have to wait till morning. " He whispered and went back upstairs to find his own rest.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, there it is. Is it too sappy? I had hoped to portray Yohji as a little more gentle but still the player. Let me know what you think. I'm open to advice and criticism. Thanks again. ~Arzetta 


	6. Waking

Disclaimer: It still stands. This part of the story happens a few days after the first five chapters. I've brought in another original character. Please R&R. I really do enjoy hearing what you think.~ Arzetta  
  
(Three Days later)  
  
  
  
Sakura Fujitani walked through the door of the little flower shop and began pushing, shoving and weaving her way through the crowd of girls that gathered in the doorway. When she finally got to the front she began to look around for some one familiar. She saw Aya (or Ran as he some times liked to be called) arranging and de-thorning roses with Kasumi helping him. She was saying some thing that was making Aya smile. Sakura wasn't sure she liked Kasumi she always looked at Sakura funny. What was Aya smiling about? That was out of the ordinary.  
  
As she continued to look around she spotted Yohji surrounded by about a dozen ogling admirers. But he didn't seem to paying the attention he usually afforded them as he nodded and took orders without all the usual gusto. Some where behind him, Sakura couldn't quite see, but there was Iria sweeping the floor, some thing that was normally Omi's job. But Omi had been indisposed that last three days.  
  
She looked back towards the cactus plants, and then she spotted him. There was Ken, poking around one with a handful of flowers in one hand and a spray bottle in the others. Smiling, Sakura stood on her tiptoes and waved "Ken! Ken Hidaka! Hey, over here!"  
  
Ken could hear some one yelling his name. He looked towards the crowd of girls. Then he spotted the person. It was a girl, but he knew her. She was as tall as Omi, with long raspberry colored hair, light skin and dark coffee colored eyes. She was wearing a plain blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Ken smiled. Setting the spray bottle down he made his way over and he let in past the others girls. The shop was always crowded on Friday afternoons, so they had to make people wait in line and take a number. The two hugged and then he looked at her. "Hey, Sakura! Are you here to relieve Nagi? He's been here since this morning."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm so late. But I had to pick up his homework and Bombay's. Not to mention the fact that I stopped by Nagi's favorite chocolate shop. I thought perhaps it would soften the fact that I'm late and bringing homework." Sakura replied and laughed. She picked up a gray book bag that had been sitting at her feet.  
  
Ken smiled. "I'm sure the chocolate will help. Just follow the hallway around to the stairs. I'm sure you know the way from there."  
  
"I'm sure it will. Of course I know the way. I've been coming here almost every day after school since fourth grade." She smiled back and opened her bag and reached into a smaller brown paper bag that sat inside on top of everything. Pulling out a chunk of dark chocolate, she gave it to Ken "Here cousin, some thing to brighten your day and bring you luck with the crowd."  
  
Ken took the chunk of candy from her. He loved dark chocolate almost as much as he loved his motorcycle and soccer. "Thank you. I'm sure I'm going to need it."  
  
"Well, I'm off." With that she left him standing there and headed toward the back of the shop and followed the hallway to the stairs. Going up them she went straight to Omi's apartment and through the door. Once inside she headed for the bedroom, when she got there she saw Nagi asleep with his chin on his chest sitting in a chair by the bed. In the bed lay Omi he had been unconscious for the past three days. During those two days Nagi and Sakura, his best friends, had been keeping watch. Sakura went over to the chair and gently took Nagi by the shoulder and began to gently shake him awake. "Nagi? Come on wake up Nagi- naga!" She used his pet name.  
  
Nagi began to stir. He yawned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. As they began to focus he looked up at Sakura. "You're late!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But I had to stop by and pick up your home work and Omi's." Sakura replied. She set her bag down, opening it up she pulled out the small brown paper bag. Reaching into it she pulled out two smaller bags and held them out to Nagi.  
  
"Home work! Why did you pick that up?" Nagi asked. He hated homework.  
  
"Because if I didn't pick it up and make you do it. Your grades would suck! I brought you some coffee beans dipped in mocha creamed white chocolate and some of those double espresso death truffles smothered in caramel. Just the way you like them."  
  
Nagi grinned and licked his lips. He loved chocolate and coffee and putting the two together for him was like having his own little slice of heaven. Taking the bags from Sakura he said, "Well, I guess you're right about my grades, but these more than make up for it. So what kind of torture have our teachers devised for us this week? Also what of Bomb's needs to be done?"  
  
"Of course I'm right. They sent, French 1, Western Civ, Geometry, and Government for him. For you it's all of the above plus Chemistry. For me it's all but Chemistry. Instead I have Psychology." Sakura replied as she pulled books from her bag and began stacking them up. She gave Nagi his books. "So are you coming back here for dinner? My dad is cooking again."  
  
"Sure. Boy, I'm not sure if this is my lucky day or not. I get chocolate and a famous Fujitani dinner. But in exchange I have homework, go figure. I'll take Omi's Geometry and Government assignments." Nagi said and smiled. Using his telekinetic powers he lifted the books off the floor and began to walk to the door with the books following him.  
  
"Alright I'll see about seven of so. By the way don't go out on the streets with those books following you. You'll scare people." Sakura said and followed him to the door.  
  
"I promise I won't scare any one." Nage laughed and walked out.  
  
Sakura laughed too and closed the door then she made her way back to the bedroom. Picking up her homework she began to sift through it, she looked up at Omi. "I'd sure like to know what going on in your head Bomb." With that she sighed and started reading over her Psychology book.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
He was running, but from what. He ran till his legs hurt and he couldn't catch his breath. Even then he kept running. He could hear them they were calling his name.  
  
"Omi! Omi! Where are you?"  
  
"Here I am!" He would try to scream but it only came out as a whisper. Then he would see her. She was always walking away from him. "Wait, Wait for me. I need answers! Hitomi don't go!" He would cry out to her, but she seemed not to listen and kept walking.  
  
Dozens of images would flash before him some fond memories and others would be horrific. He wanted to turn away, but some how he couldn't help himself. He watched them, not sure if they were just his imagination or some kind of terrible prophecy about the future. Everywhere he turned he saw people dying.  
  
Tears streamed down his face, "Why? Why must I be tortured like this?" He looked down at himself. The necklace, the crystal it was glowing. He heard a small voice say "Ask Sakura."  
  
He felt him self being shaken. Some one was saying "Omi? Omi wake up!" He was being pulled from this dreamscape that had seemed so real. As if he had fallen into an alternate universe.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Omi! Omi wake up! Oh please wake up." Sakura said as she shook him. Then to her relief, Omi's eyes opened. Throwing her arms around him she hugged him.  
  
Omi looked at Sakura and smiled. He had never been so happy to see her. He was back. He had left the darkness and nightmares behind. Hugging her close he cried, but this time for joy. It took awhile for both of them to find their voices.  
  
Pushing away from Omi, Sakura looked at him. "Oh thank heaven, you've woken up. I was so worried but so were a lot of other people. We all missed you so much!"  
  
Omi had kept hold of one of Sakura's hands he didn't want to let go afraid that maybe this too may be a dream. "How long have I been," he searched for the word.  
  
"Unconscious?" Sakura finished.  
  
"Yes. How long has it been?" Omi asked.  
  
"It's been three days and this is the evening of the fourth day. It's just now six –thirty. Oh Nagi will be so happy when he comes back in half an hour, of course so will everyone else. Do you want any thing?" Sakura asked. She was so happy he was awake. She hadn't tried to pull her hand from his.  
  
"Just a glass of water. I'm so thirsty. What have a I missed?" Omi asked and ran one hand through his hair and found it to be greasy. "Ugh! I need a shower." He thought.  
  
Letting go of his hand Sakura went and got a glass of water. Coming back she gave it to him then proceeded to tell him all that happened. "Then there's that girl that Ran brought home, Kasumi. I don't think I like her much." Sakura didn't mention the fact that Kasumi made her feel weird. "Yohji has picked up nice girl for the first time in forever. But, get this he treats her like a little sister. Everyone is going to be up here soon for dinner. They'll all be so happy. We've been gathering here for the last couple of days, my dad has been really nice and been bringing us all dinner."  
  
"Boy, I have missed a lot. Ran, brought home a girl? Is the world ending? Yohji, has found a nice girl, but treats her like a sis'? Are you sure he is still himself or has he been replaced with an alien?" Omi said and smiled. He reached up to scratch his neck when he felt the chain on his neck. It felt warm. Pulling it from beneath his shirt, he looked at it. It was glowing, just like in the dream.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked as she stared at the necklace.  
  
Omi didn't say anything. He looked up at Sakura, then back at the necklace, then back at her. "Ask her." A voice in his mind said. He took the necklace from his neck. Taking one of Sakura hands he place the necklace in it. "What is it?" he whispered.  
  
Sakura looked at it, she could feel the information racing up her arm to her mind. Images flashed.  
  
Omi watched, her brow was furrowed in concentration and she blinked as if taking pictures.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. Just then the door of the apartment opened and some one yelled. "Sakura, I'm back. Everyone will be here in a few minutes. They're all helping your dad carry dinner up. I brought you a," Nagi stopped as he walked into the bedroom and saw Omi. His face lit up with a grin and he ran around to the side of the bed then threw his arms around his friend. "Omi! Little marmoset, you're awake." Pushing himself away he ruffled Omi's hair with one hand and began to laugh. Soon all three of the friends were laughing.  
  
It wasn't long before they heard the door of the apartment open again and many more voices filled it. Nagi raced out to the living room and began to get everyone to come back to the bedroom with him. Soon Omi's room was filled, everyone saying how good it was to see him returned to the real world. There was much laughing and Omi got slapped on the back more than once.  
  
  
  
During all of this Sakura had slipped the necklace back to Omi. But avoided any questions.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes; Here's chapter six. It took me several days to put together. Please let me know if it's okay. I realize it may be short and may not all sound like it ties in, but believe me I am getting to the point. Enjoy.  
  
P. s To those of you who read "Shuie" Have no fear, chapter two is on the way! 


	7. the glass is half empty

Well I know it has been along time coming but here is chapter seven. I'm trying to tie it all together. I promise by chapter ten things will be kicked up about five notches. Okay. Now please R&R and enjoy. ~Arzetta  
  
  
  
  
  
As everyone was talking an old man with white hair, in a blue shirt with an apron tied around his waist came in. "Are all of you going to talk or eat?" He asked.  
  
Sakura walked over to the old man, "Daddy, of course we're going to eat. But everyone had to come and see little marmoset. He's awake now."  
  
Mr. Fujitani peered around Sakura to look at Omi. "So little marmoset you decided to come back to us? How good it is to see you." He looked around at everyone else, "Now all of you come out here. I made my special royal chicken and it's getting cold! Chef Kenichi made sushi rolls of six different types for all of you. He'll be very angry if they go to waste!" With that he turned and went back out of the room. They could hear mumbling something about "Kids these days." as he made his way out of the apartment.  
  
Sakura laughed and so did everyone else. "Come on guys you know how he gets." She said. They all began to file out of the room. Sakura went over to Omi. "Come on let's get you out there too." She helped him to get up and stand. Omi leaned on her a little till he got the hang of walking again and the two followed everyone else out.  
  
There was a large silver pot on the table with Mr. Fujitani's royal chicken and a steaming pot of rice. Along side of that was a large platter with several kinds of sushi rolls on it. Everyone helped them selves then sat down.  
  
"Kasumi?" Ken asked and looked up at her. She sat across from him on the other couch in between Aya and Schuldich. Everyone was here this evening with the exception of Farferello. The one eyed Irish man had a date.  
  
"Yes Ken?" Kasumi replied as she pushed her rice around her plate.  
  
"I have been wondering a couple of things." He said as made a grab for a tuna roll. He had been curious about this girl from day one, she was the reason he had almost ended up dead wearing a new smile.  
  
"What would that be?" Kasumi asked and looked up at him, her gaze seeming to take him in and lock him inside the liquid gold.  
  
Ken opened his mouth but before he could say any thing Aya interrupted him.  
  
"Why did you choose me? What's your last name? Why are you here? What will happen now that you've woken up?" Aya was full of questions. They had been running through his mind and he was tired of them. Getting answers now was all that mattered.  
  
Kasumi turned to look at Aya. She knew he would be wondering many things. She also knew she would have to tell him all. So she did. "I choose you because I knew you had a good heart. My last name is Tonomara. I'm here because I was taken from the cavern where I was hidden deep inside the mountains for a greedy man's purposes. I wasn't able to keep myself hidden, but the medallion is safe for now. Now that I have woken up it means that some thing is going to happen because where ever I go disaster seems to follow. We must find and retrieve the medallion before that. Or disaster really will follow."  
  
Aya looked at her. The room seemed to blur, all he could see was Kasumi. "I'm not sure I understand. Why must we find this medallion you speak of?"  
  
"We must find the medallion of Myrdinn because if it falls into the hands of evil time will be horribly altered. It has the ability to gives it owner the power to travel back or forward in time and change events. They could make a world where they ruled and life as you know it could end for everyone. I am not sure who is behind it but we must find before they do." Kasumi said.  
  
Aya continued to look at her then away. The room faded back normal. He could hear everyone laughing. He had to think about this. Suddenly a tuna roll landed in his lap and it drew him from his reverie. He looked around for the culprit spotting them he threw the roll back.  
  
Sakura swatted it away and it landed on Crawford's plate. He looked up from his coffee to glare at her. He picked up the roll and pitched at Yohji who was sitting on the other side of Iria. The roll smacked the blonde man in the face. Everyone burst out laughing and Yohji got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
The rest of the evening went well. After dinner there was small talk, coffee and thin mint cookies that Crawford had brought back from his last trip to America. Soon it was late and everyone began to make his or her way home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Omi was left alone in his apartment. He wandered around his it. It felt as if he had been gone forever. He looked at every room it felt so good to be back. As he was flipping light on and off he once more caught sight of the necklace. Which started him thinking, so he picked up the phone and dialed. It rang a few times and then some one answered.  
  
"Hello?" it was Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, it me Omi. I've been wondering. Why did you avoid answering any of my questions about this necklace of mine?" Omi asked and flopped down on his back on his bed.  
  
  
  
There was a pause. Then she spoke. "I wasn't sure about it till now. I knew I had seen that type of necklace before."  
  
"Really? Where?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yeah. My best friend at convocations had one that looked similar." Sakura replied. She went into the kitchen of her apartment and began to rummage through the fridge.  
  
"Convocations?" Omi asked and scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, yeah in Italy. Remember last year I went to Italy." Sakura said. Reaching for the back of the fridge she pulled out a cold bottled mocha. Shutting the door behind her she popped it open and went back into the living room.  
  
"Oh right. I remember that." Omi said and let it go at that. "So about my necklace?"  
  
"Right. At any rate, she had one that was really neat. It was longer than yours though and it was deep peacock blue. Inside of it there was some technology so that you could project a map out of it and it would show you where you were or wanted to be. Some times if you asked specific questions it could show certain places or artifacts. Like perhaps the pyramids of Giza." Sakura said and sat down on her blue chaise.  
  
"Oh! So do you think that is what it might be?" Omi replied and got up off his bed to go out onto to his balcony. He looked at the small glass topped table with its rings from where glasses and bottles had sat and the white wicker chairs that sat around it. There was a flower box on the edge with some magnolia's just about to bloom growing in it and a miniature rose bush in a pot growing next to them. The whole place was just full of memories, like his first kiss.  
  
  
  
"Yes actually I do. See when I held it I saw pictures of places. They were like aerial shots of this island. It was green so green. It kept coming back to the ring of stones. So it is pretty obvious that that is what it does. The questions is where is it leading you and how will we get you to there in order to find out more. I'd like to have another look at. I know it's late but can come over?" Sakura said and took a sip of her mocha.  
  
Omi looked at the phone. "Sure I guess. But be quiet when you come up. The other guys are sleeping and I think Yohji has gotten himself drunk again because Iria is staying over at Ken's."  
  
"Oh do you want me to bring some of the herb stuff my mom made for just such occasions?" Sakura asked as she stood up. She knew when Yohji started drinking it was hard to get him to stop and then in the morning he always was hung over. She shook her head, some one would be finding him in the morning passed out no doubt in a puddle of puke, just like the morning after Ken's eighteenth birthday.  
  
"That is a good idea. It helped him last time." Omi replied and sat down in one of the wicker chairs.  
  
"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes with mom's herbal hangover remedy in hand." Sakura said and hung up.  
  
Omi sat there for a while. Pretty soon he heard a motorcycle pull up. It was Sakura on her white motorcycle. He watched her turn it off and get off. Taking off her helmet she held it under one arm and headed up the stair of the building. Omi got up and went to his door. He cracked it open slightly and waited for her to come up. She came up and he let her in.  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couches across from each other. "Are you still wearing it?" Sakura asked and looked at Omi. She set the little burlap bag of herbal remedy down on the table.  
  
Omi nodded and reached around his neck to undo the clasp. He took it off then laid it on the table that separated them.  
  
Sakura picked it up and just like before it began to glow. It lit up lines on her hand they ran down each finger and disappeared into her wrist.  
  
Wide eyed, Omi watched, soon he noticed that the wall on the opposite side of the room began to look distorted and shimmerie like it was under water. Omi reached over and tapped Sakura. As soon as he had her attention he pointed to the wall. She turned to look at it, and placed the necklace on the table. They both watched and a figure began to materialize in front of them. The image was of a young women, she was pale with amber colored hair. Omi recognized her as Hitomi the ghost that visited him before. "Hitomi, why did you come?"  
  
Hitomi smiled and looked at him then at Sakura. "Ah you found her." She looked back Omi. "I came because you needed a little more help, that and because time is running short"  
  
"Short? How short? Omi how does she know me?" Sakura asked looking from Hitomi to Omi and back again.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sakura. You see she told me to ask you about this necklace. She said you would know all the answers. It seems that you do or at least some of them. I'm not sure about the time thing, she keeps mentioning that." Omi replied and looked at her. He turned his attention back to Hitomi. "What does it all mean? Where are we supposed to go?"  
  
"Omi you must divert disaster or your world is doomed. For answers and the next step you must go to Ireland to the Solstice Stones. You will find them where the sun touches the ocean as the waves sing it to its rest. Then you will find that which all seek but never find. Omi have faith for the answers will all become clear with the two powers at your side you will succeed. Go now lead your friends and the world." She said then she dissipated and was gone  
  
Sakura looked at Omi. "Well that answers my questions. I've just decided that we are going to Ireland. Tonight! Call Nagi and tell him to get packed and you too. Then the two of you meet me down stairs outside the door in two hours." As she said all of this she had stood up and was making her way to the door.  
  
"Where the hell are we going to get airline tickets at this time of night? What about school? I was looking forward to being able to go again." Omi asked as he followed her. He wasn't making heads or tails of this and just who or what were the "two powers"?  
  
"The internet! Where else? Not to mention I can get a ticket to nearly anywhere. My mom is the best friend of the president of the airline's wife. Ah to hell with school Omi! We've got a world to save!" Sakura replied and opened the door. Turning to look at Omi she said, "Omi. Little marmoset, trust me please."  
  
Omi looked back at her. As he did he realized that she had amazing eyes. "Alright." He said. It wasn't what he had wanted to say but it would have to do he supposed. She smiled and left. Then he closed the door and reached for the phone. It was going to be a long night. Omi sighed. "I am so screwed." He thought.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sakura took the steps two at a time. This was so exciting almost as exciting as getting to go to her last convocation. It had been a special one. Jumping on her bike she revved the engine and started down the block. She didn't really live to far from Omi she just liked to ride her bike. Soon she pulled up outside the building she lived, turning the bike off she jumped off and made her way to the door. Letting herself in she made her way to her apartment. Once there she searched for a couple of suitcases and a small bag to put her things in. She decided not to pack to heavy after all she was in a hurry. After packing everything she needed and securing three late night Class A tickets to Ireland, she sat down to compose a letter to her father and mother.  
  
Dear mom & dad,  
  
I'm sorry I've only left you a note. I know you are not fond of my disappearing act that I have been pulling lately. But mom you always said that after an apprentice was initiated that they had to prove themselves, not only to themselves, but also to their family, and the world. Dad I'm going to make you proud of me. You'll see letting me become like mom wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
I've gone to Ireland to solve a mystery. Wish me luck. I'll find a way to contact you after we, (Omi, Nagi and I) get there.  
  
Love always,  
  
Sakura.  
  
  
  
She left the note on the table in her kitchen knowing that her father would find it and let her mother know. Then she picked up her bags and went out the door. She went down to the garage and pulled out the sidecar and trailer that attached to her bike. Her mother had given them to her after Sakura's first disappearance. Sakura attached them and placed her bags in the trailer them jumped on the bike and put her helmet on. Revving up the engine she pulled away and made her way back to Omi's. She found Omi standing with Nagi on the street corner draped in his bag and a suitcase in one had, Nagi was sitting on one of the suitcases leaning against the lamp post that stood on the corner, he was trying to go back to sleep. Sakura pulled up in front of them. "Come on. You can put most of the bags in the trailer but Omi you'll have to hold that one you've got one your on your lap. You're in the sidecar and Nagi is behind me. You'll find two helmets in the trailer put one on and the other on Nagi."  
  
Omi did as she said without saying a word and then helped her get the still sleeping Nagi on to the back of the bike. As soon as he was on he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and leaned on her back still sleeping. Omi then got in the sidecar.  
  
Sakura revved the engine once more and pulled away. They were off on a grand and perhaps dangerous adventure. She hoped and prayed that no matter what that they would all return safe and sound in body and also in mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well there it is. How does it sound? Let me know okay. It took me along time to write this piece. Also if you have any ideas, feel free to toss them out to me. Thanks again! ~Arzetta 


	8. The glass has a hole

I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I have been having serious writers block. So here it is after a long wait. Enjoy and R&R! ~Arzetta  
  
  
  
Sakura was jarred awake as the plane touched down on the runway. She glanced out the window and she could see that the airport was a large one. Dublin was obviously a huge city. Sakura turned to look at the person sitting next to her. It was Omi, and he was still asleep. Behind him sat Nagi. The three friends had come to Ireland to solve the mystery of Omi's necklace.  
  
She turned and shook Omi by the shoulder. "Hey little marmoset, time to wake up. We're in Ireland now."  
  
Omi yawned and blinked sleepily at her. "Already?"  
  
"Yep. Wake Nagi up and help me gather up our stuff. Then we have to head to where ever we collect our other things." They both stood up.  
  
Omi turned around in his seat so that he was on his knees, reached out and poked Nagi. "Hey, wake up!"  
  
Nagi's eyes flew open. He flung his arm out wide back handing Omi across the face.  
  
Omi grabbed his face and yelped falling backwards over his seat to the floor.  
  
Nagi blinked and the realization of what he did hit him. "Oh my gods! Omi I am so sorry!" he said as he climbed up to look over the seat. There lay Omi feet in the air, one hand on his face and the other reaching for the arm of the chair.  
  
Suddenly Sakura turned around to look at them and began to laugh. As soon as she caught her breath she asked. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Omi surprised me and I slapped him!" Nagi said as he reached over the seat to give Omi a hand up.  
  
"I surprised you? Imagine how I feel about being slapped!" Omi stated and with Nagi's help got to his feet.  
  
"Omi, I'm sorry but you scared the hell out of me!" After saying that Nagi began to laugh and Omi soon joined him followed once more by Sakura. They all stood there laughing for a few minutes then Omi asked:  
  
"So Sakura where are we headed? Can we stop at a hotel so I can get over being slapped and jet leg? Nagi, please warn me when your are going to slap me so I can sit down okay!"  
  
"To a village by the name of Glandore. I was reading a book about Ireland and that is where the Solstice Stones are. I think we will find some answers there. I guess we can since I'm hungry and we could all use some rest to recover from the flight." Sakura replied as she passed the last of the bags from overhead to Omi. The three of them filed off the plane and through the terminal. Sakura stopped to ask where they could collect their luggage. The man she asked told her to look at luggage pick up C4. She thanked him and then they went to luggage pick up. Together the three friends found their luggage they and made their way out of the airport terminal. Nagi was able to hail a cab as they piled in the cabbie asked "Where to?"  
  
"A nice hotel please." Omi asked. Then he sat back and closed his eyes. Some thing was going to happen, he knew it but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"So are ya new to Dublin?" The cabbie asked as he pulled away.  
  
"Yes." Sakura answered. She glanced out the window Dublin seemed so big and there were so many people.  
  
"Aah, well welcome to the Emerald Isle. Since you're new may I suggest a hotel?" The cabbie asked. "By the way I'm Sean."  
  
"Yes you may Sean." Nagi said. The cabbie seemed nice enough.  
  
"Well thank you young sir. Let me take you to the Emerald Mary. It's the nicest hotel in town and the people are always courteous. They also have a free breakfast buffet every morning. May I enquire as to whether who you three are?" Sean asked. He flipped the radio on and tuned it in to a station playing a merry Irish tune.  
  
"That sounds good. Thank you Sean. I'm Sakura Fujitani and these are my two friends, Nagi Naoe and Omi Tsukyono." Sakura replied.  
  
Soon they pulled up in front of a tall hotel. It was emerald green in color because the walls were made of many green windows making it appear as though the whole hotel had been carved out of one enormous emerald. Sean pulled up to the front of the hotel. "Well here we are, The Emerald Mary. Isn't it beautiful."  
  
All three of the friends looked at it, all at a loss for words. Omi was the first out. He helped Nagi and Sakura out. Sean got out and began to get their luggage out of his cabs trunk. As soon as that was done he shut the trunk, Sakura paid him and he nodded his thanks. "Thank you kindly lass. May you have the best of Irish luck upon your quest." With that said he climbed back into his cab and drove off.  
  
Sakura stared at the cab until it disappeared from her sight. Then she shook her head. There was no way that Sean could have known. None had even made mention to what they were doing here. She picked up her bags and followed Omi and Nagi into the large hotel.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(Meanwhile back in Japan)  
  
Bradley Crawford twisted and turned wrapping his blankets tight around his body. Rolling to close to the edge he fell off the bed and hit the floor with a resounding thud that jogged him awake. He opened his eyes it had been a dream. He took a deep breath and shuddered as a cold sweat poured off his forehead then he began to untangle himself from the blankets. He reached for his glasses off his nightstand then looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Standing he made his way to the bathroom, flipping on the light he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The usually neatly combed black hair stood on end and his skin was white with a slight pink tinge to it. He looked quite bedraggled and disheveled, Crawford took off his glasses and ran some cold water in the sink then he splashed his face. As he dried off he walked back into his room and began to look around for his cell phone. He didn't care what time it was he had to talk to Aya. He dialed and put the phone to his ear. It seemed to ring forever but finally a voice answered. "Hello?" it said groggily.  
  
"Aya? I'm sorry if I woke you but it's important. You see I had this dream….," Crawford started but he was interrupted by Aya.  
  
"Brad! Yes you did wake me. Do you know what time it is? It's the three in the morning. What kind of dream could be so important at this time of the night?" Aya asked and rolled over onto his back. This had happened before but only once had it been unimportant.  
  
"Aya, like I said I'm sorry. I know what time it is I looked. You know me I'm not one for making too many calls at ungodly hours. But I think this might be very important maybe even a life or death thing." Crawford said and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Alright, but it had better be good." Aya replied.  
  
"Okay like I said I had this dream. Omi and Nagi were in it. So was that girl they always hang out with, you know the Fujitani girl," Crawford said and tried to recall all the details of the dream.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Aya  
  
"Yes, that's the one. At any rate, they had all packed and were on Sakura's motorcycle. Omi had this weird necklace. Then they went and hopped a flight to Ireland." Crawford paused to take a breath and a sip of water from the glass on the nightstand.  
  
"Ireland? Why would they go there? They all have school and Omi has work." Aya sat up, put his feet on the floor and stood up. He walked out to the living room; Kasumi was asleep on the couch. He made his way to the door of his apartment.  
  
"I'm not sure." Crawford replied and stood up and made his way to the door of his apartment. The two men even though in separate buildings opened their doors at the same time and made their ways down the hallways of their separate buildings to the door of the co-worker that had just spoken about.  
  
Aya looked at the door of Omi's apartment. "Brad I'm sure it was just a dream. I mean not all your dreams are prophecies, right?"  
  
"True. But what if it's not?" Crawford stood outside of Nagi's apartment. Taking a deep breath he began to knock on the telepath's door.  
  
Aya did like wise on Omi's door. Neither of them received any answer. "I guess we're about to find out."  
  
Crawford tried the handle of Nagi's room. Finding it unlocked (which was pretty strange for Nagi) he went in and made his way to the back bedroom. Once there he walked over to the bed. It was empty the covers were tossed about as if someone had gotten out in a hurry. "Aya, Nagi's gone."  
  
"So is Omi." Aya said as he looked down at Omi's very empty bed.  
  
"What about the Fujitani girl? Couldn't Nagi and Omi just be out for a bit of fun?" Crawford asked in a slightly more than hopeful tone. Though his inner senses told him other wise.  
  
"I don't know. At the three am? Come on Brad it's Omi and Nagi we're talking about not Yohji or Schuldich." Aya stated and walked about out of Omi's bedroom. As he made his way out he spotted some thing. It was a small burlap bag and next to that there was a note. He read it.  
  
To my friends,  
  
As you can see I'm not here. I've gone to Ireland. This necklace is driving me crazy! I should be back in a few days to a week. Please take care and say an extra prayer for Sakura, Nagi and myself. I'll call some time. Don't worry, I'll be alright!  
  
Bombay  
  
  
  
"Well I think we've just gotten our answer." Aya replied he picked up the burlap bag and smelled it. It smelled like that herbal remedy that Sakura had given Yohji once after he had gotten stone drunk. Aya shrugged and made his way back to his own apartment taking the herbal mix with him.  
  
"Really? What did you find? I didn't find anything." Brad said and went back to his apartment and began to look around for a pair of pants.  
  
"Yes. I found a note from Omi. He and Nagi and Sakura have gone to Ireland. Something about that weird necklace and a mystery. I also found a bag of Mom Fujitani's herbal hang over mix. Sakura must've brought it for Yohji. " When Aya entered his apartment he found Kasumi awake. He walked past her to stand in front of the living room window and gazed out into the streets below.  
  
Kasumi looked at Aya, he looked upset. Standing up she went over and stood behind him laying her head on his back and put one arm around his waist and held him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Aya closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace. Something about it felt right. "Omi, Sakura and Nagi are all gone."  
  
"The necklace? Oh my gods! I saw it in my dream, long purple crystal, right?" Brad exclaimed as he stood half in and half out of a pair of pants.  
  
"Yes. That's right. But, that is beside the point. We what we have to do now is decide whether or not we need to go, find them and bring them home." Aya said and placed one hand over Kasumi's.  
  
"I can tell you the answer to that. We have to go." Brad replied and finally pulled his pants on. He made a grab for a shirt out of his closet.  
  
Aya opened his eyes. He could see something, it looked like it was flying and headed straight for his window. As it got closer it got bigger. Whirling around he pushed Kasumi to the floor just as the animal crashed through the window.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Crawford heard the sound of glass breaking and some scream. "Hello? Hello Ran?" he said but no one answered. The line was dead. He looked at the phone then threw it on the bed like it was on fire. He pulled the shirt onto his body, and ran out of his apartment screaming. "Schuldich! Schuldich you lazy telepath wake up!" He yelled as he ran for the other man's apartment. Crawford hit the door full force, it burst open and he ran for the bedroom where he found Schuldich just starting to stir and crawl out from beneath his latest conquest.  
  
"Brad what the hell are you doing in my apartment at three in the fucking morning?" Schuldich asked as he stood up. He was completely naked and didn't care who saw him as he lit up a cigarette from the nightstand. There came a voice from the bed:  
  
"Schuldich come back to bed." It said playfully. The voice belong to a young man who Crawford saw as the other man crawled out from the blankets. The young man was pale with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that hung down to his shoulders.  
  
Schuldich turned back to look at his latest lover. "Just a moment little Chen. I have to take care of Brad then you and I will go back to bed. Keep the sheets warm" He leaned over, kissed Chen and nibbled on his ear. Chen laughed and nodded. "Now Brad, what can I do for you? Have a bad dream? Need some comfort? You know Bradley you really should go out and get yourself a lover of some sort. A good fuck does wonders." Schuldich said and took a drag from his cigarette. There was another laugh from the bed.  
  
Brad rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and then spoke, "Schuldich, I didn't come here to play sex games with you. Not that I would in the first place with some who has had the whole lower east side of Tokyo tramping in and out of his bed. I came here because I think Aya is in trouble and I think he could use our help. Now!"  
  
"Oh it's about your poor little Aya-nichi is it? Well why didn't you say so. I'm always willing to help another guy get the buck or doe of his choice. Of course I'm not sure why you would want my help. Seems to me you could get a hold of that slice of cake by yourself." There was another snigger from the bed when Schuldich said this. " Just let me say goodbye to my sweet little Chen and grab some clothes." He replied. "After all I can't very well go in there naked, oh the shame of it." The telepath said in mock disgust and laid a hand palm up on his forehead.  
  
  
  
Crawford said nothing.  
  
Schuldich grinned at him then turned, kissed Chen and went to his dresser grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, his shoes and his gun then he followed Crawford out of his apartment.  
  
It wasn't long before the two were in Schuldich's red Porsche speeding down the highway towards the Weiss apartments.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dragon Ice crawled silently up the side of the apartment. She knew he lived here, because she had followed him home one night. She made her way up the building to the last window on the left and peered in. There he was, Claws Blood fast asleep in his bed. Dragon Ice smiled to herself and picked the lock on the window then silently let herself in. She closed it behind her and slipped over to the side of the bed. Slipping her katana from its sheath she started poking Claws Blood with the tip.  
  
Ken could feel some thing poking him. He opened his eyes but just barely and looked over. He could see them, a tall black figure with a long sword that had glowing blue runes on it. All of this seemed vaguely familiar. Quickly he reacted and rolled off the opposite of the bed and grabbed for his clawed gloves. He peered over the side of the bed as he got his gloves on the figure just stood there seeming to mock him. Then it spoke:  
  
"Claws Blood you not remember me? Dragon Ice of the Wudan dragons." She said and swung the sword. It sang a lovely song when she swung it.  
  
Ken blinked a bit but didn't let down his guard. "I remember you now. You wanted to kill me. Back to finish the job?"  
  
Dragon Ice shook her head. "No. I came to check on Kasumi."  
  
It was then that they heard it. A tremendous crash, sounds of breaking glass, and a harsh roar. Ken and Dragon Ice looked at each other. "It sounds like it came from Aya's apartment." Ken said jumping over his bed and running for the door. On the way there he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He struggled to get them on as he ran. He paused to at the couch in the living room where a very frightened Iria lay. "Stay here alright!" He told her then ran on.  
  
Dragon Ice followed him. She kept her sword out. Together they ran towards Aya's apartment.  
  
Ken burst through the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw what had caused the sounds. It was huge a beast that appeared to be a cat that was at least nine feet tall and pure jet black. It had huge silver wings and a maw that could swallow a grown man whole. It roared and threw its paws out to try to claw Aya who was fighting fiercely. On it's back sat a rider clad in deep blue. It had a bow it its hand and was notching an arrow to fire at Aya.  
  
Dragon Ice looked at the animal and it's rider, "Oh my gods!" She exclaimed. Her shock didn't last long after she saw the rider. Dragon Ice sprang into action and knocked the bow and arrow from the rider's hand then the two began a vicious fight when the rider drew out a pair of metal nunchaku's. The rider swung at Dragon Ice who leapt up and sliced with her sword leaving a long trailing scratch across the riders left cheek. The rider in turn kept swinging. Dragon Ice swung again but this time with her leg knocking the rider from the saddle. They hit the floor landing on their back but it didn't take long for them to recover. The rider stood, holding out their right hand they said one word: "Oni-su" The metal nunchaku's that had been knocked from their hands seemed to take on a life of their own as they raced and landed in the hand of their owner. The rider swung them once the leapt up and once more began to fight with Dragon Ice who swung ducked and dodged to stay out of the way of the now electrical nunchakus.  
  
  
  
Ken who had also recovered from the shock bounded in and slapped the cat on the nose with his metal claws. This made that cat angrier and it swatted out but missed Ken and hit the couch instead tearing it in two seemingly ignorant of the battle that raged upon it's back. Ken bounded around the cat and swatted it on the backside but the cat was quicker this time and hit him sending him flying to the opposite side of the room. Leaving a long gash in one arm.  
  
Kasumi had backed away and began chanting a spell, "Marsa ille` kota` ta!" then she stretched out her hands and lightening streamed from her fingers towards the beast. It raced across the room and rammed the cat in the side. Kasumi said the spell twice more ramming the cat again and again. But the cat was only slightly swayed by the spell because it stood shook it's head as if waking from a dream then it seemed to grow larger and the wounds that Aya, Ken and Dragon Ice had given it healed and disappeared. Kasumi stared wide-eyed. This was no ordinary Garoot(animal of mythic proportions) this one was a magic eater, a Wyrsa. Kasumi hadn't thought it possible Wyrsa were wolves. But here it stood and it turned to look straight at her its huge green glowing eyes seeming to make her appear miniscule in comparison.  
  
The rider in blue swung once more this time the wicked nunchakus connected with the back of one of Dragon Ice's legs. There was a sudden loud sound of a shock of electricity and the smell of burnt flesh floated through the air.  
  
Dragon Ice screamed and fell from the back of the beast landing on the now rent in two couch.  
  
The rider turned the cat towards Kasumi. The beast raced over grabbed Kasumi in its huge maw and ran for the window.  
  
Aya chased the cat trying to get it to stop so he could get Kasumi back, but he was beaten off by the rider and couldn't keep up with the massive animal's speed. He stopped at the edge of the window. Aya looked fiercely out at the night sky. The cat flew off into the night sky and there was a flash of light and they were gone. Without a trace even suggesting they had even been there except for the mess they had left behind. Aya glared out at the night sky there would be hell to pay when he found them.  
  
Dragon Ice lay slumped over one end of the couch. The pain in her leg had made her black out. As she came to she saw Aya and then Ken who was slumped in a corner like a forgotten rag doll. "Claws Blood? Oh gods!" she said as she tried to stand finally making it with Aya's help and limped over to where Ken lay. She knelt down and took the bandanna from her forehead and wrapped up his arm to stop the bleeding. She pulled the knot tight then felt him over for breaks with Aya looking on. When she reached his ribs he gave a small groan and opened his eyes.  
  
"Damn that hurts." He exclaimed and looked at her. It was then he noticed that her mask had become ripped and torn in the fierce fight. He could see beneath it, her skin was pale almost milky white; she had red full lips and spring green eyes. Her beauty amazed him, but she noticed him staring and readjusted her mask.  
  
"Please don't stare at me like that." She said quietly then resumed checking him over. She turned to Aya "I'm not sure who you are but could you help me stand once more?"  
  
Aya nodded a thousand thought going through his troubled mind. Suddenly the apartment door burst open. He turned to face it and prepared for a new threat. Then two men came through. He recognized them and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
It was Crawford and Schuldich who had his gun drawn. Crawford looked around at the mess. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Long story." Dragon Ice said and turned back to Ken.  
  
"She's right it is a long story. I'm glad you came even if you're late. There are many things that need to be discussed. We can talk at Ken's place." Aya said and began to help Dragon Ice to stand and help Ken up also  
  
Ken and Dragon Ice leaned on each other and they followed Aya out of his wrecked apartment to Ken's down the hall. Ken let them in and they all went in and sat down. All but Aya, he remained standing.  
  
"I'm not sure what this is all about. But tonight my apartment was invaded and Kasumi was kidnapped. We, Crawford and I, found out that Omi, Nagi and Sakura have all gone to Ireland. Originaly Crawford and I had thought that we should go, find them and bring them home. But now that has taken a back seat to the greater need, to find Kasumi." Aya stated as he looked at all of them.  
  
Schuldichin the meantime had lagged behind. He had found the little burlap bag. He knew what that meant. Yohji was stone drunk. Schuldich picked up the bag and quietly walked behind every one else till he reached Yohiji's apartment the he silently tried the door handle, finding it unlocked he let himself in. Let everyone else discuss the fate of the world. He was going to find a certain blonde.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Well there is the long awaited chapter eight. I hope it is enough to wet your appetite while I get nine and ten ready. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again. ~Arzetta 


	9. The glass is Cracking

I apologize profusely for making all of you wait so long. Begging your forgiveness, I hope you enjoy what I have been able to come up with. Once again, I don't own any of the fine young men of Weis or otherwise. But please R&R, thank you. ~Arzetta  
  
Kasumi slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times to focus them. She found that she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a Japanese garden. It had a small river that ran into to pond that had several fat gold fish swimming in it. There was a dark wood bridge that went over it to a glass-topped table and two metal-filigreed chairs one on either side of it. It was evening; she could hear the crickets and a soft cool breeze played at the edges of her blue kimono.  
  
She tried to move but found that her hands and feet were chained. Her hands were in golden cuffs that were connected by chains to tall half circled shaped pieces of metal one on either side. Angrily she yanked on them and tried to use a breaking spell but found that her lips were to dry to speak.  
  
It was then that she heard laughter coming from the far side of the garden. As the sound drew nearer Kasumi could make out whom it was. It was a tall pale woman with wicked green eyes and flaming red hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a sparkling red evening gown and had a glass of champagne in one hand. Around her neck on a long golden chain hung a large golden medallion with a blood red ruby at the center.  
  
"Well, sister dear. I see you've finally woken up. Would you like some thing to drink?" The woman held the glass out in front Kasumi then took it back and drank down the last of the champagne. "Oh I'm sorry." She said unsympathetically and grinned wickedly. She then proceeded to throw the glass over her shoulder. It flew out and crashed breaking into a thousand tiny shards that rained themselves down around the small table.  
  
"I'm not your sister any more Yanasuni!" Kasumi spat back in a harsh reply. She glared fiercely at the woman.  
  
"Oh but you are dear, after all blood is thicker than water. Besides without you I could never finish what great grandfather started. That name Yanasuni means nothing to me now. I am no longer that innocent little apprentice. I am Nova, Nova Tonomara and you will address me as such!" Nova said and looked Kasumi full in the face. Her eyes burned with an inner fire that threatened to consume any one and everyone.  
  
Kasumi's eyes widen at the very implications that her grandfather had started the process that would end the world. She started to believe that perhaps what she had been doing for the last 400 years had been a waste. But she wasn't going to give her sister the satisfaction of knowing her doubts. Kasumi glared back at Yansuni, "It doesn't matter what you call yourself, sister of the dark magic's. Your still a murderer and traitor to our, no my, family. I'll never help you!" she replied bitterness etching every word.  
  
"Yes I am sister to the dark. It is the dark magic that makes me far more powerful than you will ever be. But I'm not the only trader in the family, sister dear. Grandfather had more ambition that goodness in him and it was what got him killed in the end. History remembers him as good and wise, some times using strange means to justify the ends. But all he cared for was power, that's why grandmother hid the emblem of light, Morgion's Light she called it, from him. Because she always cared that pathetic hope that some day grandfather would turn from the path he had chosen. If he didn't or got too powerful she had the power of the light the to stop him. You know they killed each other, it was the duel that sunk Avalon and ended Arthur's pathetic reign." Nova said, "As for not helping me, well you don't have a choice." Then she pointed to the medallion that hung from her neck. "You see this?"  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kasumi asked. She knew what that seemingly innocent gaudy piece was. It was Myrddin's Medallion.  
  
"From an antique dealer who wouldn't sell it, so I took it from him. You know what it is. It's great grandfather's medallion that he used to travel back and forth through time. Now that I have it I shall use to bring the world to its knees. But it needs a great deal of magic to power it. Magic isn't as easy to come by as it was seven hundred years ago." Nova said and looked at the medallion.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Kasumi asked. She already knew the answer but she asked all the same.  
  
"I'm going to use your magic to power it of course! I can't use my own you know, that would leave me weak and defenseless. Maybe even dead and I can't have that." Nova smiled as she proceeded to take the necklace off and hang it around Kasumi's neck. "There is only one way to stop me and that won't happen. Even if your pathetic friends, oh yes I know all about them, in Ireland are going to try. There is no way they'll succeed. I already sent some one out there to get great grandmothers light. Oh I do feel so deliciously evil. Knowing I can't be stopped!"  
  
"You won't succeed. They will stop you." Kasumi said and silently prayed that Aya would come.  
  
"Don't bet on it. I can see great grandmother's weakness lives on in you, but oh, it's so cute. I get the pleasure of dashing that hope and killing you. This is a good day." Nova said and pinched Kasumi's cheek. Then she reached over by Kasumi's feet and picked a large black leather bound volume. She opened and turned a few pages stopping at the one she needed. She set the book at her feet, closed her eyes and began to hum. It was a deep throaty sound that made the air start to buzz. The letters on the page in the book began to glow with a fierce white light. Nova raised her hands and spoke. Her voice sounding deep and otherworldly, "Time-selar Solar-kree Suin-ta Ka-le' Dune!" Holding her hands out fingers splayed she said one last word, "Maga-re" and the ground on which Kasumi stood began to spin.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes against the glare and silently said goodbye to the man she loved. Then the there was a fierce burning pain that began in her feet and climbed its way up her body till it reached her head. It felt as if the life was being drained from her, she felt dizzy and sick all at the same time. She screamed, giving voice to her pain and anguish. Then the world was black and she knew no more.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Aya, we don't even know what that animal was or even where it was going. How are we going to find Kasumi now?" Ken asked. He grunted when Dragon Ice pulled the bandage on his ribs tight.  
  
Dragon Ice looked up at Aya. He was looking at her as if he some how knew that she had the answers they were looking for. Sighing she said, "Normally my order doesn't deal with outsiders. But this is an exception. I know what that animal was." She sat down then continued, "It was a Wyrsa. I thought they were wolves and only a legend. But obviously I was wrong, that one was a magical hybrid. The rider was Dragon Steel, she used to be part of my order but she betrayed my master to her death, then she disappeared."  
  
Aya nodded, "What about where she was going? Whom does she work for?" He was getting angry and if he didn't get some answers soon he felt like he'd go insane.  
  
"I don't know." Dragon Ice replied. She looked at Aya; she could see the anguish in his eyes along with the fierce burning desire for, revenge. Just then something unusual happened the apartment began to shake. It was light at first and then it built in force till it felt as if the building might be shaken off of its foundation. Dragon Ice grabbed Ken and rolled onto the floor putting her body under his to take the impact. She turned and looked at Aya who was hunkered under a table staring out the window his mouth agape. Dragon Ice followed his gaze and peered out the large bay window, the on the horizon was what appeared to be a great white light but it was growing brighter and it seemed to be covering the city like a tidal wave. "No! Oh, god, please, no!" Dragon Ice whispered and held Ken tighter. She watched the wave make its way towards their building knowing that there was no way to stop it.  
  
The white wave came and crashed seeming to break upon the building that teetered and gave with the impact but still stood strong. With the white wave as it crashed upon the city Aya could hear a voice, a woman's voice screaming as if in great pain. He knew it whose voice it was. He bowed his head and grasped the leg of the table he was under the knuckles on his hands grew white as a single tear slid down his pale cheek.  
  
The impact left every one jarred but nothing prepared them for the massive shockwave that accompanied it. It roared through the city sounding like a runaway freight train leaving only death and chaos in its wake. It flattened buildings turning them to rubble in a matter of seconds, it ate through human flesh reducing it to ash, and windows imploded upon its touch. Not even the glass could withstand the hot sweeping hand of death.  
  
"Oh shit!" Crawford swore and turned to the others, "We have to get out of here!" he screamed. He made a break for the door with Iria trailing behind. Aya looked at him as he ran past, getting out from under the table his eyes glittered with a fierce light as he too ran for the door, more determined than ever to live, if only long enough to see Kasumi 's kidnapper, killer dead.  
  
Dragon Ice and Ken stood and ran out of the apartment. Each wondering if the next second would be their last. **********************************************************************  
  
"Kuduo? Kuduo! Damn you Yohji wake up!!" Schuldich snapped as he glared down at the drunken blonde.  
  
Yohji could hear some one saying his name. He slowly opened his eyes; they felt like some had dumped a pound of sand in them. Groaning he grabbed his head, it felt like he had the entire public school soccer team running around in his head, all one hundred and fifty of them. As he tried to get his eyes to focus he licked his lips, gods he needed a drink. Looking up he came face to face with...Schuldich? "Holy shit!" Yohji exclaimed and jumped up onto the couch he had been slumped in front of. "Just what the hell are you doing here?" It was then that he noticed he needed a shower too, there was some thing really gross on the front of his shirt and it smelled.  
  
"Oh shut up and drink this!" Schuldich ordered as he shoved a steaming mug of Mom Fujitani's hangover recovery mix into Yohji's hands. He hated to see Yohji like this, drunk, stupid and passed out in a puddle of his own puke. "What made you get so damn drunk?"  
  
Yohji took the mug, and smelled it. Making a face, he proceeded to gingerly sip at the hot beverage. He knew he had to drink it if was going to get his wits gathered up. Looking back at Schuldich through a pair of red-rimmed eyes Yohji asked, "Why are you here? Iria told me she, is in love with Crawford. That tight wad of an American! Can't you let a man get drunk in peace?"  
  
Schuldich glared, oh gods how he liked yet absolutely hated that man! He shook his head, "I came with Crawford, and there was trouble at Aya's. We came to help but were late, what ever had been there before us wrecked the place then ran off kidnapping Kasumi, I guess her name was, as it left. As you know I was never very good at leaving you alone, drunk or other wise." Schuldich smiled slightly. "Wait a sec', the orphan waif? She Talks? She's in love with Crawford? I never thought that stiff yank liked girls." Schuldich asked. Just as he said that the building began to shake.  
  
"What the." But whatever else Yohji said was lost as the building shuddered and swayed making him spill his drink down the front of himself. "Damn it!" He swore as he tried unsuccessfully to brush the hot liquid and herbs off his shirt.  
  
Schuldich looked out the window in the tiny kitchen he could see the white light as it crashed over the building, he closed his eyes against it, the as he opened them he saw the shockwave that was coming closer sweeping up everything in it's path. Turning he ran out and grabbed Yohji dragging him to his feet. Yohji stumbled as Schuldich drug him out the door and down the hall. He had no idea where they were going or what they were running from, he saw everyone else in front them running out of the building too. He only knew his head was throbbing and running only made it worse.  
  
Yohji and Schuldich ran after the others. "Is there a basement in this place?" Schuldich yelled back to Yohji.  
  
"I don't know. but getting out of this building all together might be a better idea than getting trapped in a basement." Yohji yelled in reply trying to get his still groggy mind working. "Hang on a second if we can get out of here and two buildings down to the UPS office building we can hide in the parking garage in the ground level." He heard Crawford yell from some where in front of him. Yohji let Schuldich drag him along down one more flight of stairs to the ground floor and out of the already tumbling down apartment building.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time." Dragon Ice yelled over the noise to Ken who was helping her to limp down the street. They all ran down to the UPS building and around to the left side of it trying to avoid bits of debris and falling chunks of cement from the older towering buildings in the run down side of town where they lived.  
  
Aya ran faster than them all, always glancing back over his shoulder to see if any one was still with him. Turning he ran down the entrance to the now empty parking garage. He waited by the entrance for everyone and watched as they ran, limped and were drug past him. Just as he followed the rest of the further into the depths of the old office building across the street teetered and fell right into the UPS building which swayed with the impact as it was struck by a million tons of cement, glass and steel. The bits and pieces tumbled to the ground completely blocking the entrance. Aya sighed as watched it happen. Now what were they going to do?  
  
************************************************************************ Well, there's chapter nine. I hope it meets your standards and expectations. Thanks for being so patient with me. ~Arzetta 


End file.
